Attack of the Killer Potatoes
"Attack of the Killer Potatoes" is the eighth episode of the first season of Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. It premiered on September 26, 2012. Synopsis Randy and Howard want to win a science fair, but things don't go as planned. Plot Randy fights a robot, Smoke Bombs to temporarily escape from it, and enters the NinjaNomicon in order to get help. He uses the chain-sickle but failed, then used a shovel on the robot and won. He finds the fart box and keeps it to show Howard later. In science class, Mrs. Driscoll tells Randy and Howard that they'll fail science class unless they win the science fair. Meanwhile, Marci suggests that McFist and Bash work together on Bash's science project. Neither are up to the idea, though, and McFist just has Viceroy build a machine for Bash. Later that evening at Randy's house in his room, Randy shows Howard the fart box, and Howard played with it the whole night. He used the Fart Box in the Norrisville High Science Fair in order to pass science. Later on at Norrisville High the Science Fair at the gym, Principal Slimovitz and Mrs. Driscoll and her husband Jerry Driscoll as the judges. However, Mrs. Driscoll gave him and Howard an F for it. Howard angrily stormed to their project and pounded his fist on the fart box. Trivia *The title and plot is an allusion to the 1978 comedy horror film Attack of the Killer Tomatoes. The plot point of the killer potatoes being a mutated scientific experiment comes from the Killer Tomatoes sequels and the animated series, where the Killer Tomatoes were revealed to be the mutant army of the mad scientist, Professor Mortimer "Putrid" T. Gangrene. *The mutated potatoes in this episode are similar to the Phineas and Ferb episode "Lotsa Latkes" where the potatoes were also mutated by accident. *Bash complains that Mrs. Driscoll doesn't know how to count to C, a reference to Randy's math book having the title Math: Easy as 1-2-C. Gallery Attack of the Killer Potatoes - Ninja.jpg Attack of the Killer Potatoes - Ninja 01.jpg KillerPotatoes - 073.jpg NinjaNomiconKnowledge006.png NinjaNomiconKnowledge007.png KillerPotatoes - 077.jpg Attack of the Killer Potatoes - Robot.png Tumblr mb1ny9vCfn1rwoq2zo7 1280.png Attack of the Killer Potatoes - Randy 02.png|"SCIENCE CLASS" Attack of the Killer Potatoes - Randy 02.jpg Attack of the Killer Potatoes - Randy 01.jpg Attack of the Killer Potatoes - Randy 03.jpg Randy and the Fart Box.png Attack of the Killer Potatoes - Randy 04.jpg Attack of the Killer Potatoes - Randy 01.png Attack of the Killer Potatoes - Randy, Howard and Bucky.png Randy and Howard in Attack of the Killer Potatoes 1.png Attack of the Killer Potatoes - Randy and Howard.png Attack of the Killer Potatoes - Randy 00.jpg Attack of the Killer Potatoes - Randy and Howard 00.png Attack of the Killer Potatoes - Randy and Howard 01.png Attack of the Killer Potatoes - Laughing.png Attack of the Killer Potatoes - Randy 03.png Attack of the Killer Potatoes - Principal Slimovitz.png Slimovitz in Attack of the Killer Potatoes 1.png Tumblr ni8pu2nsAm1rg6ceno1 1280.jpg Tumblr ni8pu2nsAm1rg6ceno2 1280.jpg KillerPotatoes - 577.jpg Randy and Howard in Science Fair.png KillerPotatoes - 608.jpg Attack of the Killer Potatoes - Bucky.png KillerPotatoes - 619.jpg Attack of the Killer Potatoes - Changing Room.png Attack of the Killer Potatoes - Ninja.png Attack of the Killer Potatoes - Mutated Potatoes.png Attack of the Killer Potatoes - Ninja 00.png Attack of the Killer Potatoes - Ninja 00.jpg Randy in Attack of the Killer Potatoes 2.png Tumblr msw331rxhD1r53v56o1 1280.jpg KillerPotatoes - 649.jpg KillerPotatoes - 793.jpg KillerPotatoes - 796.jpg KillerPotatoes - 798.jpg KillerPotatoes - 832.jpg KillerPotatoes - 852.jpg Attack of the Killer Potatoes - Randy.png Attack of the Killer Potatoes - Mrs. Driscoll, Jerry and Principal Slimovitz.png KillerPotatoes - 939.jpg Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja episodes Category:Television episodes